Diskussion:Galinda von Schärf
Bitte auf die Kategorie "Kirin Tor" verzichten. Diese ist für Lore-Charaktere bestimmt. Mfg, 18:25, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Unangenehme Fragen zu löschen als Admin. Interessant. Das sind die ganz guten. Um es etwas sachlicher zu Sagen: Diskussionsseiten werden nicht gelöscht, schon gar nicht bei berechtigten Fragen wie: " Warum mit 25 schon Erzmagier?" auch wenn sie unangenehm vorgetragen werden. Donnerender Schütze (Diskussion) 15:59, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Guten Abend. Ich habe diesen offensichtlichen Flame gelöscht, da er weder konstruktiv, noch sachlich und mit fehlender Signatur vorgetragen wurde. Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik oder Fragen, aber man kann sich sicher vorstellen, dass ich derartiges Verhalten nicht dulde und auch keiner Beachtung oder Rechtfertigung würdige. Liebe Grüße 16:28, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dann tragen wir das ganze eben ein wenig Sachlicher vor, damit die großartige Galinda sich nicht angegriffen fühlt. Um 25 Jahren Erzmagier der Kirin Tor zu sein, dazu noch zwei Kinder und all den Schabernack den dein Charakter getrieben haben muss, müsste dein Charkter neuerdings über die Möglichkeit Besitzen durch Raum und Zeit zu gleiten (Bronzedrache), nicht Altern und mit Magie förmlich um sich werfen als gäbe es kein Morgen ( Blaudrache, Super-Mega-Duper Jaina Proudmoore) oooder über Relikte der Bronzedrachen verfügen (was auch ein wenig an einen Gott-Charakter rankommt.) Ich habe ein wenig über dich nachgeforscht, da ich wissen wollte ob du das ganze erspielt hast oder ob du dir das einfach aus dem, verzeih, Arsch gezogen hast. Dabei bin ich auf Interessante Dinge gestoßen, wie z.B. die Tatsache, dass du dir das recht herausnimmst andere Leute den Godlike, oder Fail-Stempel auf die Stirn zu drücken, wir aber in deiner Wikiseite ein wunderbares Beispiel eines God-Fail-Charakters haben. Ich finde es lustig, dass man als Admin hier so eine Vetternwirtschaft betreiben kann und sich gegenseitig deckt bei unangenehmen Fragen. Das Wiki hat in meinen Augen dadurch nun einen großen Kratzer weg und die glaubwürdigkeit der Administratoren ebenfalls. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich einen guten Tag und erfreue mich an den nächsten Schwachsinn der hier nun verzapft, gedeckt etc. wird nur um unangenehme Stimmen mundtot zu machen. _________________________________________________________________________________ Ich erkenne zwar immernoch keine Sachlichkeit oder gar konstruktive Kritik, aber gut. Um es aber trotzdem zu beantworten: Galinda ist kein Bronzedrache, Blaudrache, noch ist sie besonders übermächtig. Außerdem steht im Wiki dass sie ca. 25 ist, lediglich in "Vergangenheit" wirst du den Hinweis finden, dass sie um das Jahr 6 geboren wurde. (Nehmen wir an, wir würden uns nun im Jahr 31 befinden, wäre sie tatsächlich 25). Ich habe der Erklärung halber deswegen nun einen Verweis unten angefügt, in dem ich erkläre, dass es sich dabei um eine Mindestangabe handelt. Es gibt Spieler, die gehen davon aus, dass vor Cataclysm und vor Mists of Pandaria ein größerer Zeitsprung stattfand, weswegen sie das Jahr 35 favorisieren. Hier wäre Galinda dann allerdings 30. Außerdem habe ich mir das meiste was meinen Char angeht selbst erspielt und das nun seit Mai 2008 (da habe ich angefangen WoW zu spielen). Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ich es mir zutraue, den Schritt zum Titel Erzmagier zu wagen. Und um es klarzustellen, es war selbst für mich noch eine Entscheidung, mit der ich eine ganze Zeit lang "gerungen" habe, letztendlich aber nur logisch erschien. Und Galinda ist auch noch nicht lange Erzmagierin, gerade mal seit Ende März diesen Jahres. Und Kinder zu bekommen ist ab 20 keine große Kunst mehr, wenn wir ehrlich sind ;) Und selbst das gibt immernoch keine Garantie dafür, dass Galinda eine besonders fürsorgliche Mutter darstellt, denn das ist sie mit ihrer teilweisen langen Abwesenheit keinesfalls. Zum Thema Vetternwirtschaft im Wiki kann ich nur soviel sagen, dass ich keinem der Wiki-Admins zutrauen oder unterstellen würde, Vetternwirtschaft oder Ungleichbehandlung zu betreiben. Ich hoffe ich konnte nun offene Fragen beantworten. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend und viel Spaß im Wiki. 17:31, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Denn Admins hier Vetternwirtschaft zu unterstellen, finde ich auch etwas voreilig und undankbar. Auf die Angelegenheit mit dem Erzmagier will ich nicht eingehen, da wird jeder Spieler seine Meinung dazu haben und sich nicht von einer anderen überzeugen lassen. Die einen finden es nicht unpassend, die anderen können nicht mit der Vorstellung leben, so einen jungen Charakter in dieser ehrwürdigen Position zu sehen, aber ansonsten verstehe ich nicht ganz, wo das Problem liegt. Kinder bekommen ist nicht schwer, vor allem, wenn eines nur adoptiert wird und als Erbe einer vermögenden Familie geboren zu werden, ist qualitativ kein schlechteres Konzept, als einen Streuner, Bäcker, Tagelöhner, Söldner oder was weiß ich zu spielen. Viel mehr hat der Charakter, so ich's der Seite entnehmen kann und auch vom gemeinsamen Rollenspiel weiß, ja auch nicht gemacht. Smaragdgrün (Diskussion) 18:44, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Bezüglich der Vetternwirtschaft: Ich finde 25 und Erzmagier zu gewagt. Ja, ein Erzmagier in meiner Vorstellung hat graue Haare, wahrscheinlich einen Bart und trägt ein T-Shirt mit Ü40. Andererseits verstehe ich Spieler, die seit Jahren eine Rolle ausspielen, den Charakter sich weiterbilden lassen, und dass man die Zeit etwas verkürzt - denn seien wir ehrlich: niemand von uns wird 25-30-40 Jahre WoW spielen, als dass absolut jede einzelne "Beförderung" auch wirklich wirklich eine angemessene Zeitspanne hat. Da ist es mir tatsächlich sogar - unabhängig ob sie Admin ist, oder nicht - eher sympathisch wenn jemand sagt er spielt das seit 2008 aufwärts und nicht in 3 Monaten. So oder so: wenn es rein nach meinen Lorevorstellungen ginge, würde wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Charakterkonzepte hier rausfliegen, weil sie nicht mit meiner Vorstellung kompatibel sind. Das tu ich aber nicht. Gemeinhin halte ich mich sogar einfach raus (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel). Wieso? Weil es auf diesem Server, und das weiß jeder, nur sehr wenig Konsens überhaupt gibt - am Ende sucht man sich also Spieler, mit denen man kann und meidet die, die einem nicht zusagen. :Für mich klingt dieses Aufbauschen eher nach "Ich will eine Fehler finden, also stürze ich mich auf alles." Wie gesagt, ich finde weder den 25jährigen Erzmagier prall, und eigentlich auch nicht dass Diskussionsseiten bearbeitet werden, wurscht ob von nem Spieler oder nem Admin. Aber wenn "Es ist schönes Wetter und man schaut halt nicht dauerhaft hier rein und schreit gleich sofort" gleichzusetzen ist mit "wir decken uns gegenseitig und haben nun dafür eine Rufschädigung hinzunehmen", bitte. Wer Fehler sucht, wird immer welche finden. :Mein Senf dazu. -- 16:45, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wenn man sowas hier liest, dann weiss man ja Bescheid und jeder der damit nicht einverstanden ist, lässt Fräulein SupersayajinErzmagierin links liegen im Rp. Ich persönlich gebe nichts auf selbstverliehene Titel die nicht mal erspielt sind. Uns selbst wenn würd ich das nichts ins Flag schreiben. Hab ja kein Schild um den Hals das ich Großhexenmeister von und zu bin. Aber wers braucht um sich besser zu fühlen:) Have Fun Galinda von was auch immer.... Hab dich eh noch nie gesehn, oder bist Du irgendwie wichtig in der Stadt?! Nein? Gut. (Muîri (Diskussion) 02:35, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) Also ich mische mich ja nur sehr selten und ungern in sowas ein. Aber nach so langer Zeit könnte man ja auch das kleine, stänkernde Kind in sich besänftigen, anstatt sinnentleerte Kommentare zu verfassen. Ich weiß, das ist nicht immer leicht, aber man hat auch einfach selbst mehr davon mit alten Dingen abzuschließen und es einfach sein zu lassen. In diesem Sinne, werd erwachsen anstatt anderen ans Bein zu pinkeln. Aedre (Diskussion) 05:08, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Und ich gebe grundsätzlich nichts auf Worgenrudel, von daher. 05:50, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC)